Muppet Babies
Jim Henson's Muppet Babies is an American animated television series that aired on CBBC in the UK from Christmas Day 1985 to 1993. The show is a reboot of the Muppets, portraying childhood versions of seven of the most popular characters living together in a nursery under the care of a human woman called Nanny. Nanny appears in almost every episode, but her face is never visible, only the babies' view of her pink skirt, purple sweater, and distinctive green and white striped socks is shown. The idea of presenting the Muppets as children first appeared in a dream sequence in The Muppets Take Manhattan (1984), in which Miss Piggy imagined what it would be like if she and Kermit the Frog had grown up together. Muppet Babies was produced by The Jim Henson Company and Marvel Productions. Overview The Muppet Babies live in a large nursery watched over by Nanny, who is seen only from the shoulders down. The babies' imaginary games transition from the nursery into scenes that become "real" to the babies, such as finding themselves aboard a pirate ship or in the land of Oz. Often these fantasies are filled with stock footage scenes or live-action clips from popular movies such as Star Wars, Ghostbusters, and Indiana Jones. Each episode contains a related musical number. When the pretend game becomes too perilous, or when an interruption occurs (often in the form of Nanny checking in or the imaginary game straying too far from its original premise), the scene dissolves and they find themselves in the nursery once more. The central idea of each episode is the power of imagination. Sometimes the babies use their imagination to solve a problem (when Nanny's newspaper is accidentally ruined, the babies write their own newspaper to replace it), but occasionally their imaginations run away with them (overhearing Nanny's phone call to the garbage collector to help her decide which armchair to donate to charity leads the babies to fear that Fozzie is going to be thrown away). Other frequent themes involve the babies coming up with new ways to play with old toys, imagining what life will be like when they are adults, or facing common childhood firsts such as a visit to the dentist or a new addition to the family. Nanny is the voice of reason, congratulating them on their creativity or soothing their fears. Episodes Series 1 #Raiders of the Lost Muppet (25 December 1985) #Noisy Neighbors (27 September 1986) #Dental Hyjinks (4 October 1986) #Who's Afraid Of The Big Bad Dark (11 October 1986) #Scooter's Hidden Talent (18 October 1986) #The Case Of the Missing Chicken (25 October 1986) #What Do You Want to Be When You Grow Up (1 November 1986) #Eight Take Away One Equals Panic (8 November 1986) #Close Encounters of the Frog Kind (15 November 1986) #Gonzo's Video Show (22 November 1986) #From a Galaxy Far, Far Away (29 November 1986) #Fun Park Fanatasies (6 December 1986) #Good Clean Fun (13 December 1986) #Piggy's Hyperactivity Book (20 December 1986) #The Great Cookie Robbery (25 December 1986) #Once Upon an Egg Timer (26 December 1986) #Out-of-This-World-History (27 December 1986) #Snow White and the Seven Muppets (3 January 1987) #I Want My Muppet TV (10 January 1987) #Musical Muppets (17 January 1987) #What's New at the Zoo? (24 January 1987) #The Great Muppet Cartoon Show (31 January 1987) #The Muppet Museum Of Art (7 February 1987) #Fozzie's Last Laugh (14 February 1987) #By the Book (21 February 1987) #When You Wish Upon a Muppet (28 February 1987) Series 2 #Pigerella (26 September 1987) #The Best Friend I Never Had (3 October 1987) #The Weirdo Zone (10 October 1987) #Muppets in Toyland (17 October 1987) #The Muppet Broadcasting Company (24 October 1987) #Kermit Goes to Washington (31 October 1987) #Fozzie's Family Tree (7 November 1987) #The Daily Muppet (14 November 1987) #Scooter's Uncommon Cold (21 November 1987) #Treasure Attic (28 November 1987) #Around the Nursery In 80 Days (5 December 1987) #Fine Feathered Enemies (12 December 1987) #Muppet Goose (19 December 1987) #Bad Luck Bear (26 December 1987) #Of Mice and Muppets (2 January 1988) #Muppetland (9 January 1988) Category:CBBC shows Category:Shows with wikias Category:Past Shows Category:1980s shows‏‎